Various types of dual gate vehicle closures have been developed to close off a trunk/rear hatch opening of a vehicle. Typically, dual closures for vehicles include a liftgate panel that is movably mounted to a vehicle body, and a decklid panel that is movably mounted to the liftgate panel. The decklid panel can be opened by itself in a manner that is somewhat similar to a conventional trunk lid. The decklid panel and the liftgate panel can also be opened together in a manner that is somewhat similar to that of a conventional rear hatch of a hatchback. However, known systems may suffer from various drawbacks.